


home sweet home

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Baby Fluff, F/M, pointless baby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Daisy comes home. Her parents are tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy and pointless and four separate people told me to post it so enjoy!

“Are you even going the speed limit?” Melinda asked, amused, from the back seat. Phil looked at her through the mirror, raising an eyebrow, and she shook her head. “You can go thirty miles per hour, Phil. She’ll be fine.”

“I think I’m good at fifteen,” Phil replies, and Melinda just strokes her fingertips over their daughter’s little fingers as she sleeps. “She still out?”

Melinda nods, lips curling into a smile. Daisy Coulson was thirty six hours old and headed to her home for the first time; Natasha and Steve had gone ahead to clean the house up and get everything ready for them earlier that day. “She looks just like you when you fall asleep on the couch watching The Daily Show.”

Phil rolls his eyes at that, and she laughs, causing Daisy to stir.

“Hi sweetie,” Melinda murmured, rubbing the baby’s belly lightly as she stretched, pink lips parting in a wide yawn. Daisy blinked slowly, shifting in her seat; she gurgled a little as Melinda adjusted the sock slipping off her foot.

Phil turned into their driveway, pulling up to their house, and Melinda smiled tiredly at him when he turned around to look at her. “Home sweet home.”

Melinda unbuckled her seatbelt as Phil got out of the car, opening the side door and leaning in, smiling down at Daisy. “Hey there angel eyes. Ready to see your home?”

After unclicking her carrier, Melinda met Phil in front of the car while he carried Daisy; their fingers twining together as they headed for the front door. Lian and William May were inside, along with Julie Coulson- Julie wrapped Melinda in a hug as Phil set Daisy’s carrier down on the floor.

He carefully undid the straps of the seat before he scooped her up, cradling her to his chest as she stretched, yawning before she nestled into his neck. Melinda came over, smoothing her hand down Daisy’s back as she whined slightly.

“I think she’s hungry,” Melinda said as Phil placed a squirming Daisy in her arms, face screwing up slightly.

“We’ll make some lunch for if you’re hungry when you come back down,” Julie said, and Melinda smiled at her and her mother before she headed upstairs, going slowly. Daisy whimpered against her neck, and she murmured soothingly, rubbing her back as they ascended the stairs.

“Let’s see your room baby,” she whispered to her daughter as they entered the nursery. Phil and Steve had spent the last month getting it ready- it was painted a soft yellow with white accents, and Natasha had painted Daisy’s name above her crib. Julie had given them the rocking chair that sat in the corner near the window, which was where Melinda headed, settling down and unbuttoning her shirt to feed Daisy.

Phil comes in just as she’s burping their daughter; he looks tired, and as Daisy begins to drift, she figures they could all use a nap.

“I think we should relocate to bed,” she whispers, and Phil nods, helping her to her feet carefully, cupping the back of Daisy’s head softly.

“Somebody’s had a big couple days,” Phil says when Melinda hands Daisy to him so she can change; he settles in bed, stroking over their daughter’s foot while Melinda pulls on a pair of his old sweats and tugs on an old Academy shirt that’s a few sizes too big. She smiles as she climbs in beside him, only wincing a little as she curls up with her head on his bicep.

“I’m so happy we’re home,” she whispered as she counted Daisy’s fingers for the millionth time, brushing her teeny-tiny nails. “I’m so happy she’s here.”

Phil just smiles, and together they adjust Daisy so she’s settled between them on the bed, each of them on their sides with one hand resting over their daughter’s midsection. She sleeps peacefully, swaddled in her blanket and her parents on each side of her, watching.

“I’m gonna nap,” Melinda murmurs, eyes already shut as she snuggles into the pillow, pinky finger hooking over Phil’s thumb. He smiles before he leans over, kissing her temple. “I love you.”

“I know,” he whispered, kissing her again before he settled in to watch his two girls sleep peacefully for the first time out of many.


End file.
